Dream Lover
by Lady Ami-chan
Summary: A sort of blanket scene fic. Tasuki x Suboshi. R&R, please!? This one's kinda... scary? Well, I'm only 14. So deal with it.


Note Tasuki x Suboshi. Gotta problem with my pairing? See that little 'X' in the corner? Click it. Bye-bye. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I didn't describe more because... well... I'm fourteen, and I shouldn't write this in the first place. But I couldn't help it, okay? So sue me!?  
  
  
  
The winter was frightfully cold, and the horse that carried the tall redhead was tiring. Ice had begun to form in his hair as snow melted and froze again into hard lumps. Not too far ahead was a cabin; surely the rangy roan gelding could make it that length?  
  
Tasuki cursed as the jolt struck home with a loud snap, and the roan's whinnies turned into cries of pain. Leaping into a drift, he watched as the horse sank into the snow, wallowing in its own blood. "Aw, shit." He dashed in, avoiding the slashing hooves, and plunged his knife into its heart. The great animal jerked in surprise once, then stiffened in death as its soft brown eyes dimmed and fogged.  
  
Nearer the ground, visibility became next to nothing. Tasuki couldn't see his hands in front of his face, and the winds were more cold than the snow itself. He shivered. Despite the thick gray cloak wrapped about his shoulders, he felt every gust like a bolt of ice.  
  
Tasuki waded waist-deep in the snow, giving a round oath of annoyance. Desperation was settling in. He hadn't brought the tessen, and he was freezing slowly.  
  
Finally he curled up in the snow. What would happen, would happen. Besides, the fluffy white substance felt so much warmer than the wind. It wasn't long until the snow had made a cradle and blanketed him. He smiled almost childishly, waiting for the end.  
  
There was an exclamatory cry from overhead, and Tasuki half-felt himself being wrested from his bed of snow. "What? A Suzaku? What's he doing here?" his rescuer sputtered, baffled, then corrected himself. "Well, you can't just let him freeze to death, Suboshi," he reasoned, shaking his head. "Fine." Tasuki was tossed onto a horse, and then he felt the other boy's warmth along his side as he mounted deftly. In his detached state, he found it exceedingly amusing that Suboshi was talking to himself.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was half-dressed, lying on a bare wooden floor and shivering, his teeth chattering as Suboshi rubbed life back into his frozen torso. It ached and burned fitfully, and Tasuki gave a heartfelt moan, trying to roll away from the younger man's ministrations.  
  
"Good. You're awake." Suboshi was all business, calm blue eyes sparkling with concealed animosity. "Put this on." He threw a thin gray tunic and trousers to Tasuki, who grumbled.  
  
"What...? Why th' hell are we here?" Resentment burned in his amber wolf's eyes. He shuddered, trying to forget the careful touch of the long, slender hands over every inch of him, restoring and reviving. "An' where th' hell are we in th' first place?" He put up a front of pure bluster, glaring at Suboshi. If looks could kill, Suboshi would have a dagger through his heart.  
  
"We're here because you almost froze to death in the snow, idiot." Suboshi maintained a voice of sweet reason, pronouncing every word with perfect, venomous calm. "Because you just laid down and let yourself go? Yeah, you remember that. We're in some cottage on the edge of the woods, and we're stuck here without a fire and with only one blanket. But we're fine." Icy sarcasm dripped from his voice as he combed one hand through his hair. "We're absolutely, positively okay."  
  
"Damn," Tasuki whined belligerently. He didn't want to show the soft side of himself, gratitude and gentle half-smiles and uncertainty, to this Seiryuu warrior, even if Suboshi had rescued him. "So we're gonna hafta share the blanket? Just how big is it?" he asked guardedly, tugging the thin, scratchy tunic on over his bare chest.  
  
Grimly Suboshi shook out the musty blanket. It was a quilt, barely big enough for one, and worn threadbare in several spots. Somehow it looked welcoming, homey, but Tasuki felt almost disgusted at the prospect of lying so close to his mortal enemy. "We're going to deal with this calmly. We're going to have to not fight while we're here. But once we get the hell out of here, this episode gives me perfect reason to kill you without looking back."  
  
"Likewise," Tasuki said in clipped tones, the likes of which had never fallen from his lips in the presence of another, especially one whom he despised so thoroughly.  
  
Suboshi's tunic had been soaked, and he had given to Tasuki the only spare one that had been stored away in the chest, which left him without. To Tasuki's eyes, he was so very pale, a slender statue of marble that was classically appealing, with that fluttering dirty-blonde hair brushing against his ivory column of a neck. He shivered, then tossed the blanket to Tasuki. "You go ahead... I'm going to see if there's anything to eat." Suboshi fairly danced out of the room.  
  
Tasuki lay back down upon the floor, beneath the blanket. It was only a moment before he was warm and comfortable and half-asleep.  
  
Suboshi stood over Tasuki, debating whether to crawl sheepishly under the blanket or suffer from the cold on his bare chest.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, damnit," Tasuki mumbled irritably. "I don't bite, ya know, even if I do hate you. 'Member? I'm sworn to peace for now. And so are you, so don't try anythin' funny."  
  
Suboshi slid under the blanket as well, then, sighing. The only way he could be fully covered was to slither against Tasuki's chest, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. A strange sense of tranquility washed over him. It was not that he had a dilemma with sleeping under one blanket with a man, because he and his brother had done the same for fifteen years. He wondered at the fact that he suddenly felt a kinship with the fiery redhead, and with that, fell rapidly into a dreaming sleep.  
  
In his dreams, there was a fevered sense of longing, of needing, of desire. As though detached, he felt himself drop a line of kisses along the other man's jaw, fluttering, butterfly-like kisses that were as delicate as they were demanding. Tasuki responded slowly, languorously, snuggling and pressing himself against his aggressor's body absently, sweetly.  
  
Suboshi wanted him to become an active participant. He nuzzled against Tasuki's lips, demanding that they open to admit him. Liquid energy sizzled through his veins, simmering slowly, hotly. Was it a dream? The other man was moaning softly, restlessly, and moving sluggishly as they simultaneously stirred.  
  
No, Suboshi was half-awake, his feelings his own and not something brought about by an involuntary dream. And Tasuki was accepting his advances. That shocked him.  
  
The heat in the tiny cottage reached new levels that night.  
  
When Suboshi finally, slowly roused, he felt Tasuki's arms encircling him, cradling him so very gently. Indignation first spilled through him, then as he shifted, his eyes widened. A sensual, feline smile moved across his lips. "Ah."  
  
He eased himself from under the blanket, leaving Tasuki asleep. Outside, the snow had lessened to a slow flurry, and the deep drifts had partially melted. He felt almost upset to be leaving the peaceful, secluded little cottage. Last night's episode would linger on for a few months, then dissipate like every other wonderful memory, filed away somewhere in the back of his mind to be counted at the end, when it all boiled down.  
  
"Come on, wake up, Tasuki." Suboshi nudged the other man with one hand, then sighed. "We're free now."  
  
Tasuki opened his eyes. "I've been awake. Yes, I know..." He sat up, then gazed awkwardly at Suboshi. One might have seen the palest of blushes rise in his cheeks. "Thanks, I... I guess... for last night."  
  
Suboshi turned away with a nod, then dressed himself. "If we hurry, we can make it back to our respective homes... before sundown."  
  
Tasuki nodded as well, then dressed silently, watching as Suboshi slipped back into his own tunic and trousers. Pleasures so quickly come by were the spice of life.  
  
They left the cottage just as they had found it. Only the lingering scent of their sated desires remained as a marker that they had been together that night, and footprints in the fresh snow leading in opposing directions.  
  
~ * ~ Finis. ~ * ~  
  
Now then. What do you think? Review, please? I'm available to collaborate on fics, too! Go ahead, make my day... email me at NotesofWinter@aol.com. Arigato! 


End file.
